


JamFlowMan

by merrrcurius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Inspired by Music, M/M, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrrcurius/pseuds/merrrcurius
Summary: When Naruto arranged for practice to take place in his own home that evening, Kakashi had been fine with that despite having to haul his shit around. What wasn't cool was a band setup with two other people ready to play.





	JamFlowMan

When Naruto arranged for practice to take place in his own home that evening, Kakashi had been fine with that despite having to haul his shit around. What wasn't cool was a band setup with two other people ready to play.

 

Fuck, he was already inside… Fuck this kid.

 

The backroom the blonde had led him to smelt as if it were a seconds old smoke-spot turned practice room with a couch and a coffee table squished to one side of the room, making way for a drum set, several amps, and a guitar stand. On the other side sat a large desktop with various speakers, recorders, and a mic. Seriously, what the fuck did Naruto think he was doing?

 

“Ah, Naruto,” Kakashi tried to catch the guy’s attention before he could get any further. “What’s this about, man?”

 

From the corner of his eye, a hooded figure swiveled back and forth behind the drums.

 

Naruto spun, arms wide, smile even wider as he officially welcomed him. “It’s about playing some fucking music, dude! What else?”

 

Kakashi shift the strap of his bass around with unease and pulled his scarf up at bit. “That’s not-”

 

A black head pushed past him to get into the room. Kakashi stared after the guy, debating whether or not to punch the shithead for not saying _excuse me_. The click of drumsticks thudding against a practice pad quietly filled the space and while this wasn’t what Kakashi had signed up for when he agreed to tutor Naruto several months ago, the aura surrounding a jam session was undeniably thrilling. It’d been way too long since he’d collab’d with other artists, but there was a reason for that... With a decisive inhale, he turned to leave.

 

“W-wait, wait, hold up a fucking minute, Sensei!”

 

Kakashi sighed and stopped, staring at the youngster’s ceiling. “Yes?”

 

“You can’t just walk out on me, dude, we scheduled a lesson.”

 

He could have scoffed, but he refrained. “Naruto, this isn’t a lesson. Despite what you might think, It’s a jam session.”

 

Blonde hair jumped into his vision followed by a knowing smile. “That right there is exactly why I want you here. It comes so easily for you.”

 

“What?” Kakashi deadpanned.

 

“I read your poems while you’re in the bathroom sometimes, dude, ahh - hope you don’t mind,” Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “We’ve all listened to your old shit, too, and it’s really fucking good, you know? I think you should be our bassman.”

 

“I only agreed to tutor you because your godfather asked me personally.” Kakashi glanced around the small, dim lit room with boredom. “This isn’t what I signed up for.”

 

Naruto glared his baby blues at him, full of hope and frustration. “Come on, Kakashi, just chill with us for one night and see how you like it! One night, that’s all I’m asking for!”

 

Kakashi bore a hole through at the college grad as he mulled it over. It was only one night. What could it hurt? He had nothing but dogs and leftover fried eggplant awaiting him at home. Idly, he tried to think of his schedule tomorrow, hoping some early requirement would excuse him. “I’ve got little old ladies to walk across the street in the morning…”

 

Naruto sweatdropped.

 

A feminine voice kicked up from behind him. “You’ll still get paid for a lesson. _Right_ , Naruto?”  

 

Twisting in the direction of the voice, Kakashi was stunned to see pink hair and a tank top in place of the hooded figure that had been behind the drums.  She was cocking an equally pink brow at her blonde friend, daring him to say otherwise. Strange, he hadn’t suspected a female in his idle sweep of the place earlier. He was usually pretty observant.

 

Glancing back at Naruto expectantly, Kakashi chuckled as the blonde choked and fumbled before nodding finally. “Yeah, yeah, sure!”

 

And that’s how Kakashi found himself sipping a beer, bass in hand as he perched on the edge of their worn out couch an hour later. He turned a blind eye to his pupil rolling a joint next to him during their break. Fucking Jiraiya… He wondered if that’s where Naruto got his smoke from. No doubt the writer would have no qualms sharing with his godson if he knew he was in need. Better him than the blonde getting from an untrustworthy source. It wasn’t necessarily illegal, but it wasn’t exactly _legal_ , either.

 

The old man should have warned him. He was on probation.

 

Setting bottle number two down, Kakashi bent over his bass and fingered a few strings while they chat about their favorite songs to play. They actually weren’t half-bad, especially the pinkette behind the drums. Kakashi didn’t want to be sexist, but it was hard not to be doubly impressed. It wasn’t often he heard of, much less knew of, a female drummer. The punk playing guitar was alright, but if he was who he thought he was, the kid’s older brother was better and the guitar wasn’t even his main gig.

 

Thinking of how long it had been since he’d seen Itachi made him feel bad. Last he had heard, the painter was pretty sick.

 

Naruto attempt to pass his creation and while Kakashi couldn’t blame him, he _was_ sitting on the left - it just felt too weird, too soon - so he shook his head and plucked a few strings. Sasuke took the joint with a snort. “I know you used to smoke with my brother, Kakashi. Did the cops fuck with you too hard?”

 

Without looking up, Kakashi replied smoothly. “Nah, just don’t smoke with kids.”

 

The blonde coughed through his yell. “Whatever, you’re not that old Kakashi! We’re all adulting here!”

 

“If you’re using the word _adulting_ …” Kakashi trailed off jokingly. Sakura and Naruto giggled, pulling a smirk from him. He really was just fucking with them. The blonde was right. He was only two years older than Itachi and the Uchiha brothers graduate a few years apart. Naruto was only just now in his last year of college because he was held back in his youth. Although, he wasn’t sure where the female was in her life… Sasuke was a wild card. He chose not to go to college so there was no telling what he was doing.

 

“Fucking dobe,” Sasuke muttered and passed to Sakura. Kakashi watched her internal struggle before she eventually took it and passed to Naruto without smoking. He didn’t miss the aggravated look Sasuke gave her and neither did she. "Seriously?  _Just_ me and fuckface?"

 

Her expression was bordering extremely put out. “What? Biannual drug-tests are coming up, otherwise I would.”

 

To avoid the peer pressure digs he saw building in Sasuke, Kakashi strummed loudly to get their attention. “What for?”

 

Sakura eyed Sasuke as she shifted awkwardly on her stool, hands tucked between her legs. “The RN program I work for.”

 

“Wow,” Kakashi laughed through his nose quietly. “Nurse by day, drummer by night.”

 

A pretty blush lit her cheeks as her hackles rose and he found it hard not to linger too long on the cleavage she was pushing together for him. “Yeah, so?”

 

With a shrug, Kakashi bent to grab his beer. “Odd combo. You don’t see many female drummers.”

 

Naruto butt in with his head bent over a notebook, smoke billowing around him as he spoke. “Right?! Sakura’s so cool! _And_ she’s fucking badass at it too!”

 

Sasuke snort as he stood to exit the room. “You’re such a kiss-ass, Naruto.”

 

“Am not! It’s true!”

 

Sakura was stuck in the middle, red-faced and swiveling back and forth on her stool. Pinks bangs swished around her eyes as she tried to keep the smile off her face. The only word he had for her was _pretty._

 

Kakashi watched them bicker with an amused smile. They were an odd group of friends, but they meshed well. It kind of reminded him of his old band. Seeing Sasuke walk around like he owned the place had him pondering who all lived here and how they met. Naruto and Sasuke, he could see the beginnings of easily because of their families- or lack thereof, but Sakura was an oddball. He wasn’t even remotely sure of who she was related to or how she’d come into the equation.

 

He tweaked his knobs idly and worked on tuning his bass as they debate the next song to play. Since he wasn’t familiar with anything they had created, they went with a few bands they had agreed on in the beginning. Alice in Chains, 311, and Filter were big ones they could choose from. Kakashi was pleased to find that they enjoyed older bands and didn’t venture too far into hardcore metal. It’d been awhile since he'd picked up any new age rock songs. They were shit, mostly, which is why he didn't.

 

“Sandman?” Naruto puffed out around his joint.

 

Sasuke glared at him and snatched it from his mouth. “We play that every time, dobe. Plus, Metallica isn't even on the list we made.”

 

Sakura glanced between the two. “I agree, Naruto. It’s _every_ time now. Gaara isn’t here anymore, it shouldn't be a requirement.”

 

“Fine, fine. I still can’t believe he flaked out on us. I mean, what the hell does he expect us to do for that party?” Kakashi lift an eyebrow, realizing this is why he was being recruited. How odd, though, that a bass would be the first to dip. It was usually the drummers.

 

“How about… Would?” Sakura glanced between them, lingering on something above his eyes. Kakashi shrugged and looked to Naruto, despite it being a personal favorite. Every song she’d suggest tonight had been AC related. Bass was emphasized a lot with Alice in Chains and he was beginning to suspect Sakura was doing this on purpose. For whose benefit, he wasn’t sure. His fingers were starting to hurt.

 

With a nod from the others, Kakashi took one more sip of his beer before setting the pace for their song. The low thrum filled the room and he watched the room sway hypnotically. Sakura chimed in almost immediately, watching his fingers from the corner of her eye. When it took a minute for Naruto and Sasuke to jump in, she looked between the guitarists expectantly. With just the two of them playing at the moment, the rhythm rolled over nicely, so he didn't mind the wait. Kakashi was patient. Despite the simplicity, Alice in Chains had a contagious groove to every one of their songs, so it was easy to lose himself in it. It wasn’t long till his eyes found the only other instrument playing in the room. 

 

_Again_.

 

He felt like a pervert for watching the slight bounce Sakura had going in time with the music. The way her ass compressed against the cushion of her seat in those holy jeans was mildly distracting. Completely unexpected when he first noticed it. The drums were set up across the coffee table, angled in a way that had her facing the entrance. He had a nice view of her from the side. Long, pink hair swayed against the dimples above her ass, green crop tank accenting a slim waist and lean arms. Thankfully, his bass blocked his midsection.

 

He wondered if her friends noticed just how lucky they were to sit in a room with such an exotic drummer or were the fools just too used to seeing it? There didn't seem to be a connection between either of them from what he could tell, but looks were deceiving. He couldn’t imagine a sight like that would ever become the norm, though.

 

When Naruto and Sasuke finally hashed out who would lead, everything came together quickly. Naruto’s voice thrumming the lyrics loudly jolt Kakashi and looking up, he caught the dark jade of her eyes.  _Fuck_. Maybe he’d had too many beers. He had never been an avid drinker. Maybe he had a contact high. The room was fairly smoky with no vent. He felt like a piece of shit for staring so openly. They had only just met.

 

He ducked his mouth into the dark depths of his scarf and didn’t look up again.

* * *

**sooo, i've been dreaming of a bass-playing Kakashi & i'm absolutely in love with the idea of Sakura as a drummer. **

**you can thank my brother for showing me his drum instructor on youtube, who is a really hawt female.**


End file.
